Vehicle control systems are known having a sensor, such as a potentiometer, connected to an accelerator pedal for measuring the displacement of the accelerator pedal.
Such apparatus includes a shaft rotated by the accelerator pedal. The shaft is coupled to a position sensor which measures the rotation of the shaft, and has a dual coil return spring. The shaft also includes a disk which rotates therewith. The disk fits between pads which are fixed to a housing within which the shaft rotates. When the shaft rotates, the pads exert a frictional force on the disk to create a desired hysteresis effect.